


Discipline

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, BAMF! Stiles, Derek needs work on being the alpha, I don't even know what Jackson is, Isaac is cute, Stiles is bad ass, Stiles threatens Derek, don't touch Stiles' puppies, erica is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek crosses the line when he disciplines Isaac and Stiles is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

“Stiles.”

 

 

With Isaac actively trying to bury himself into Stiles’ lap and Erica tucked firmly into his side, Stiles isn’t just actively avoiding Derek, he’s doing so with pleasure. The guy doesn’t give out murderous psychopath vibes anymore like he used to but he’s still a moron when it comes down to being an Alpha. Who the hell would use psychical violence to control their betas? Especially when one of them is Isaac.

 

 

“Stiles.”

 

 

Stiles keeps watching the television, running his hands through the curly mess that is Isaac’s soft hair. The werewolf snuggles into his lap further and sighs contently. Erica reaches out and links her fingers in Isaac’s and the sight makes Stiles a little happier.

 

 

_“Stiles!”_

 

“What do you want Derek?” His voice is cold.

 

Derek stands in front of them, blocking the television. “Can we talk?”

 

 

Stiles sighs and taps Isaac gently on the shoulder. The boy sits up and when Stiles gets off the couch the beta tangles himself into a pile of limbs with Erica who still won’t look anywhere near Derek. Stiles doesn’t blame her, she and Isaac are close and the Alpha did break his arm for reasons Stiles won’t accept.

 

 

He follows Derek into the kitchen and puts his hands on his hips. “What?”

 

“You need to stop ignoring me.”

 

“Really? Why should I do that?”

 

“Because I’m the Alpha and you need to stop defying me.”

 

Stiles scoffs. “I don’t defy you, _Scott_ defies you. You might be the Alpha but I’m a part of this pack just as much as you are, Derek. I do the research, I make sure no one gets killed and I look after the betas when they need something.”

 

“You’re still pissed.” Derek sighs.

 

“Damn right I’m fucking pissed off at you.” Stiles snaps.

 

“It was unavoidable.”

 

“Bullshit Derek, you broke Isaac’s arm because he did something you didn’t like. I don’t give a damn if he kills the next door neighbour’s cat, we don’t use psychical violence to control them!”

 

“Then what do you suggest, Stiles?” Derek growls.

 

“Next time you tell me what the problem is and I’ll deal with it. Touch any of my puppies like that again and I’ll shove wolfs bane down your throat and make you choke on it. Are we clear?”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Are. We. Clear?”

 

Derek breaks the staring match and sighs. “Fine. You’re in charge of discipline then.”

 

“Thank you.” Stiles turns on his foot and begins to walk back to his puppies in the lounge room.

 

 

 

Stiles settles back onto the couch and he’s almost surprised when Jackson moves into Isaac’s former position but then again, Derek scares the absolute crap out of the jock. Stiles just gets comfortable and watches whatever show is on the television. His eyes shut and he begins to drift off when Erica snaps at Allison for changing the channel and Isaac whines about cold feet, still tangled up with the blonde girl.

 

He almost wants to snap at Derek and tell him to sleep on the couch for the night but he’s too comfortable under the warm weight of his pups and just decides the Alpha can sleep alone in bed instead. Jackson yawns sleepily from his lap and Stiles smiles contently. Yeah, Derek can have the bed because this is much better.

 


End file.
